Centella
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Colección de drabbles centrados en Junpei Shibayama, inspirados por palabras propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Jouska

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Centella**

* * *

 **Jouska:** Una conversación hipotética que repasas obsesivamente en tu cabeza. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 _Izumi, mira, te compré algo... No es gran cosa pero la vi y pensé en ti._

 _Me alegro que te guste._

 _¿Quieres salir conmigo, Izumi? Hace mucho que quiero preguntarte eso._

 _No, no, está bien si no quieres. Yo solo... dime algo, ¿de verdad te sorprendo?_

Junpei suspira. No puede dejar de mirar el colgante que le compró a Izumi para su cumpleaños próximo. Es una suerte que se haya decidido a comprarlo tan cerca de la fecha o la ansiedad habría cobrado un precio caro, porque la siente escalar por su espalda. Su amiga se le aparece como imagen etérea, un pensamiento constante.

Frente al espejo, se esfuerza porque su voz suene constante pero falla. No es el regalo lo único en su mente, quiere hablarle de algo más.

Se conforma con pensarlo.

 _Izumi, mira, te compré algo... No es gran cosa pero la vi y pensé en ti._

Es un mal comienzo, se dice y se pasa la mano por el rostro para borrar una mueca que se olvidó de sonreír. Es obvio que el regalo es para ella. Es la festejada después de todo, el regalo no puede tener otro destino. Él solo... Él solo quiere darle algo que signifique, algo que no todos puedan repetir. Quiere sorprenderla.

 _Izumi, mira, te compré algo... No es gran cosa pero la vi y pensé en ti._

 _Me alegro que te guste._

 _¿Quieres salir conmigo, Izumi? Hace mucho que quiero preguntarte eso._

 _No, no, está bien si no quieres. Yo solo... dime algo, ¿de verdad te sorprendo?_

Ella se le dijo una vez. Había sido tras una pausa obligada, un descanso entre aventuras y peligros, entre búsquedas y desencuentros. Él siempre había querido sorprender. Le gustaba la idea, la magia que envolvía el concepto... Había estado seguro que había fallado, que no era otra cosa que uno más que el montón. Las palabras se repiten como una canción que lleva el mismo verso, la escucha claramente en el fondo de su mente. Es una escena vieja, un retazo de vivencia, una pieza de recuerdo. Junpei puede precisar cada instante de esa conversación aunque se siente lejana en el tiempo.

Me sorprendes, quiere escucharle decir una vez más. Ya sin calor del fuego como abrigo o la oscuridad como una presencia constante. Quiere algo más permanente.

En sus pensamientos, la voz de ella es una caricia y las palabras, algo más. Sonríe, radiante como el sol. Izumi no es fuego, pero es calidez.

 _¿De verdad te sorprendo, Izumi-chan?_

* * *

 **N/A** : Quería dedicarle un fic para Junpei Shibayama como regalo para el cumpleaños que le _inventamos_ pero no me inspiré hasta que leí esta palabra ayer. Serán drabbles dedicados a él.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Utinam

**Centella**

* * *

 _ **Utinam:**_ "Quisiera el cielo que...", "cómo me gustaría que...", "ojalá que..." (adverbio, latín). Propuesta por SkuAg

* * *

A veces se encuentra perdido en eventos del pasado, momentos a los que se aferra pese al correr del tiempo. Suele creer que todo a su alrededor es de la forma que es, gracias a ese viaje nacido de la curiosidad. Por las personas que conoció en ese viaje peculiar. Por los digimon que se cruzaron en su camino... Por el trueno del que no pudo esconderse y le ayudó a superar el miedo. Él es lo que construyó tras ese pequeño interludio en el lapso de un día.

Si tan solo pudiese describir lo que eso significó para él.

A veces, cuando el tiempo le permite un respiro en la ajetreada vida que significa la temprana adultez, él se toma el tren a la estación de Shibuya y con el ascensor, su camino desciende hasta el punto más bajo. Es un escenario vagamente familiar, un lugar con significado. Atemporal quisiera poder decir que es, pero mentiría. Los años llegan hasta el subsuelo cuando los meses se suceden uno tras o otro inevitablemente.

Se sienta en silencio, en uno de los bancos, y mira los andenes vacíos con un suspiro lleno de ojalás. Él quisiera que el viaje se repitiera, que las personas que entraron en su vida volvieran y que los digimon...

Si tan solo pudiera volver al Mundo Digital, una vez más.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Nankurunaisa

**Centella**

* * *

 **Nankurunaisa** (Japonés): Con el tiempo se arregla todo. _Propuesta por Sthefynice._

* * *

Junpei no siempre había tenido la suerte tocando su vida, lo contrario se le presentaba como rutinario. Su madre solía decirle que estaba viendo el lado negativo pero le daba amuletos de la suerte para cargar a todas partes y prendía velas en su nombre. A ella, él no la entendía. Sus rituales los copiaba, ocasionales resultados y seguridad a medias tintas estaban asegurados, le hacían sentirse mejor. Probablemente con su mente jugaban esos hechos parciales, era cosa de sugestión y convencimiento.

No le ayudaban a hacer amigos. Ni a sentirse menos solo. El vacío se sentía más en la tormenta.

Junpei, entre suspiros, se perdía en el mar de gente en un día de sol y caminaba solo bajo la lluvia. La soledad le daba tiempo de pensar. Sacaba risas alegres, pero el olvido era rápido tras unos momentos de distancia.

Todos los días, su madre lo esperaba en la casa, con una sonrisa en la cara y su resolución que estaba bien siendo como era. Él pensaba que ella no vería defectos en el único niño que tenía, aunque se los grabara en piedra. El amor ciega, se suponía.

Susurrando una palabra, la misma de siempre para cuando lo veía desanimado, y tendiéndole una toalla, su madre le daba la bienvenida.

—Nankurunaisa, vive hoy por el bien de mañana.

 _El tiempo lo arregla todo._

* * *

 **N/A** : Por lo que leí, _Nankurunaisa_ es una palabra del antiguo Japón que significa "Vive hoy por el bien del mañana y no te olvides de sonreir" o más precisamente: "nunca olvides quien eres y vive por hoy y por el mañana, que jamás se te olvide sonreír y por terrible que haya sido tu día recuerda que el próximo día el sol te recibirá con una gran sonrisa, tú has lo mismo" y es común en Okinawa. Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que la familia materna de Junpei viene de esa parte.


	4. Pluviófilo

**Centella**

* * *

 **Pluviófilo** : Persona que ama la lluvia. Propuesta por lamisteriosacristal.

* * *

Era irónico. A él jamás le había gustado ver el cielo tornarse gris, pintarse oscura la tierra por las sombras de las nubes, el frío del agua. Izumi se había burlado de él por temerle a las tormentas y haber sido elegido como el guerrero del trueno en la lejanía del recuerdo.

Junpei suponía que también era irónico que _Suyen_ fuese amante de la lluvia. La había visto huir bajo el paraguas sin duda, creyó que era algo compartido. Ella le dijo que temía más por su bolso, las cosas de la escuela. Le gustaba el sonido de la lluvia, caminar sin prisa en las lloviznas de verano. Incluso quedarse en silencio mientras escuchaba el canto de las gotas en caída torrencial. _Por supuesto_ que su novia tenía que amar las tormentas, es parte de la ironía.

Él nunca podría ser pluviófilo, pero no estaba mal caminar bajo la lluvia si ya no se está solo.


	5. Expolición

**Centella**

* * *

 **Expolici** **ón** : Pensamiento que consiste en repetir una misma idea con distintas formas. _Propuesta por Chia Moon_

* * *

 _Tomoki cumple años este mes._

Junpei sonrió mirando la fecha en su calendario, el pensamiento reluciente en su mirada y en su sonrisa. Los días iniciales se desprendían lentamente de los finales del mes anterior y los volvían una tenue transición entre un tiempo y otro. Tomoki cumplía años en febrero, a mediados, el punto que estaba cerca del fin y el comienzo.

Su amigo más joven era el primero de ellos en cumplir años al iniciar el año, un gracioso contraste con su edad.

 _Doce años cumple._

La nostalgia dejó la huella de un golpe en su alma evocando el espejismo de Izumi, la fuerza de sus manos cuando daba un cachetazo severo.

Doce años.

Él había tenido esa edad cuando fueron al Mundo Digital. Un año más había pasado, cuatro el total de la suma. Junpei miraba hacia atrás, y veía una versión de sí mismo que parecía de otro y veía sombras de las luces que sus amigos siempre tuvieron.

 _Tomoki cumplirá la edad que tuve cuando fuimos al Mundo Digital._

La sonrisa resultante no era amarga ni dulce, era sombra y anhelo. El paso del tiempo, una cuenta regresiva. Junpei cumple dieciséis, pero siente que se está alejando de lo que fue y no sabe si logrará ser lo que quisiera.


	6. Ikigai

**Centella**

* * *

 **Ikigai** : la razón de ser, lo que te despierta por las mañanas. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

Por mucho tiempo, él vivió para las risas de los niños. Su trabajo era ese, después de todo, y lo hacía con gran satisfacción. Con ver los rostros sonrientes, la más pura alegría y el más vivo deleite de la diversión tenía más de lo que necesitaba para contrarrestar las amarguras de su vida, esas que ocurrían a intervalos y le pintaban de gris las tardes naranjas y los días tibios de felicidad.

Él, Shibayama Junpei, siempre había sido sencillo. No tenía las ambiciones de su padre, había heredado el pensamiento hogareño y humilde de su madre y un corazón grande que no tenía igual, que le hacía sombra a un eclipse. Y con las sonrisas contagiosas en los rostros de los niños, él vivía contento. Siempre inocentes en sus años primeros, a veces le asomaba una sensación de pena al ver como los años quitaban esa magia.

Por mucho tiempo, eso es.

En medio de su agitación anterior, un pequeño sollozo rompió con sus pensamientos como un trueno quiebra la negrura en la tormenta.

Sus manos se movieron con torpeza, temblorosos sus nervios y corazón. Acomodó al bebé en sus brazos con el cuidado excesivo del padre primerizo que era y soltó un largo suspiro cuando vio que no habían despertado a Suyen. Quería dejarle descansar un poco más, no contaba con que su hijo despertase tan pronto.

Su hijo.

La emoción de la idea le nubló los pensamientos, lo precioso y dedicado que sostenía entre sus brazos claro como el agua limpia y el cielo sin nubes. Podía ver un futuro lleno de risas y llanto, el ir y devenir de la vida, una nevada de flores en primavera y la calidez del hogar en el invierno. Podía imaginarse el futuro de ese niño, brillante bajo el sol y la luna, su pequeño niño nacido en la tormenta. Podía imaginarlo, pero quería estar allí para verlo. Él viviría cada mañana hasta ese futuro, disfrutando de los intermedios que le dejaban en medio. Se aseguraría de estar para Raiden todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Cerró los ojos y dejó la caricia de su beso en la frente sonrosada.

Su hijo.

 _Raiden._

* * *

 **N/A:** No descarto subir algún drabble más pero estos seis quedarán por ahora.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
